


Kinky Smuts & Lemons

by njmarker13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM elements, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masochism, Orgy, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Ten Year Old Slut, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, musk kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njmarker13/pseuds/njmarker13
Summary: As the title and tags say, it's a collection of smuts and lemons involving incredibly illegal material in most countries! Not all will have plots, they will most likely be just that: smuts and lemons. I am accepting requests. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Sex Academia Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this isn’t your cup of tea, door’s that way *points to window*
> 
> Thanks for reading this Satan-summoning shit. If you’re one of my friends, click off NOW or be scarred for life. Seriously, do it. If the tags weren’t enough of a warning, hopefully this is. If not, enjoy the show!

A black Subaru sped down a heavily forested path, the black driver going down the road with ease. However, something was distracting him, as he kept taking quick glances at the young boy in his front passenger seat. He wasn't sure if it was the adorable mop of brown hair on the boy's head, or if it was the piercing light blue eyes that would look over at him occasionally, but he knew he was into the kid. "So... what's your name, kid?

"My name's Luka," the youngster stated quietly, remembering the rule Mommy had told him. _'Never, ever, talk to strangers.'_

"Not a lot of white boys coming into the country after the Slavery Revolt Law was passed. What's ya damage, Luka?"

"I'm going to go to the new academy," Luka replied nervously. He kept casting glances at the driver, trying to figure out what he was going to do with the youngster.

"Oh, yeah! I heard it's really good, and pratically for free for white boys, isn't it?"

Luka jumped a little as the man placed a hand on his knee, deciding it would be best to look out at the passing scenery than at the strange man, but he somehow felt himself relax a little bit that conversation was progressing. "Y-Yes, Sir, it is. It's a great opportunity."

"Yeah, 'specially for a white boy like you." Luka frowned a confused frown at the man's words. "You're gonna be... culturally enriched." The man smirked widely, making Luka shrink back into the seat a little.

The boy swallowed dryly, fear building slightly in him. "I hope so, Sir."

"Heh!" The man sighed. "You're cute, you know? I bet you're gonna be really popular!" Luka felt a hand moving up and down his leg slowly, feeling him up.

Luka's eyes widened as the man's hand approaches his private area. "T-Thank you, Sir," he managed to stammer, "but I really think I should find my own way to the academy."

The man sighed and looked ahead. "No need, we're there already, either way..."

Luka's eyes turned to the academy, and widened in surprise as he forgot all about what happened just seconds ago. "It's so big!"

"Heh, it sure is. There should be someone waiting for you there inside, go ahead. Oh, and good luck!"

Luka quickly left the car, having remembered the man's hand when it was removed from his leg so he could leave.

 

"Hello! you must be Luka, I presume?" A man in a white doctor coat approaches Luka as he walks through the front doors. The halls were eerily quiet, but Luka paid it no mind.

"That's me!" Luka's attitude brightens visibly at the man's friendly appearance. "Hello!"

"Well, hello there, you cutie!" The man gleefully ruffles the young boy's hair as Luka ran over to him. "I am the school's phisician, Dr. Davis, and I'd like to personally welcome you into our institution!"

"Thank you," Luka says after calming some. "Where do I sleep? And when can I start classes?"

"Hold it, bucko!" Dr. Davis holds up his hands as if in self defense. "Before we take care of all that stuff, I'm supposed to give you a quick health check up, is that alright?"

Luka nods. "Mommy says I can always trust doctors, so that's okay!"

The doctor chuckles and smiles widely, placing an hand on the boy's shoulder so he can lead him to the enfermery. Once inside, Dr. Davis immediately begins. "Okey-dokey, kiddo.  Now, I've seen tons of naked boys before, so no need to get embarassed, but I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes, okay?"

"Is there a changing room?" Luka asks, looking around for one.

"No, says the doctor sadly. "You'll just have to change here."

Luka blushes a little but nods determinedly and strips. He hesitates for a moment as his thumb slips into the band of his underwear, but then pushes it down and sits naked upon the examination bed. Dr. Davis smiles and places his hand upon the boy's chest, gently rubbing and feeling it.

Luka lets out a laugh when the doctor rubs his sensitive nipples. "H-Hey! That tickled!"

Dr. Davis moves to the boy's stomach. "It did, did it?"

Luka nods enthusiastically.

"How about here...?" Dr. Davis moves his fingers to the boy's groin, fondling his nutsack.

Luka shivers as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. "I-I liked that. It felt good."

The doctor smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube, he smeared it on the boy's rod and masturbated him. "Feels tingly, right?"

Luka nodded, closing his eyes so he could enjoy the check-up.

The doctor alternated betwen going fast, and slow, edging Luka to the point of orgasm, but not letting him cum.

Luka felt pressure build up, like he needed to pee, but it went away each time the doctor slowed down. He didn't like when it went away because it didn't go away completely and it just kept building up.

The doctor layed Luka down and raised his legs. Luka let out a startled gasp when he felt something hard and long push into his butthole, but he found it hard to argue with how good it felt as he relaxed again.

The doc pushed his finger inside and out a few times, massaging Luka's prostate. "How do you like that, kid?"

Luka was only able to let out a soft moan each time the doctor's finger rubbed his prostate, but his hole was actively trying to pull more of the finger in. Dr. David inserted another finger and wiggled the two digits inside Luka, since some of the black boys got excited and used their white boys too hard, it became a school-wide policy to have Dr. David prepare them before they were sent to their new masters, thus all the fingering and lubing. 

Luka gasped as a mixture of pleasure and pain rocked his smaller frame as the doctor inserted the next finger.

"How are you feeling, Luka?" The doctor looked up at his 'patient,' seeing the slight pain on his face.

"I-It hurts a little," Luka admitted, before relaxing enough to unclench around the doctor's fingers.

The doctor moved his fingers around inside the boy with one hand, while jerking him off with the other to keep him relaxed. "Enjoy yourself, kid."

Luka nodded and let out a strained moan as his prostate was rubbed again. "Ugh- more," he moaned.

The doctor pressed hard against the boy's love button. "Heh, you're begining to like this, huh?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Luka stuttered as the doctor pushed.

With this, the doctor removed his fingers and left the boy, returning a few minutes later with a cardboard box. "Your uniform is in there, put it on," the doctor said as if nothing had happened.

Luka whimpered as the doctor's fingers left his hole, leaving it exposed to the cold air of the room. He got up and walked over to the box, looking inside and picking the the school uniform with the fancy tie that instantly caught Luka's eye.

"Heh. Fits you like a glove, kid!"

Luka turned to thank the kind doctor. "Thank you, Dr. David-"

The doctor ignored him and headed straight to the plugin telephone to call someone. "Yeah, the white boy's here... The one for Davante... He's ready, I took care of that... OK, bye." The doctor hung up and turned back to Luka. "OK, your new roomate is coming, you'll have the rest of the day off to get to know each other."

Luka caught the doctor winking at him and sent him a confused glance.

Soon, a black boy who was older than Luka opened the door with a smile. "So, this is my new roomate?"

"Sure is," said the doctor, looking at me. "Now play nice and have fun!" The doctor lead the two boys outside to the hallway before returning to the examination ward to clean up.

Luka turned to his new roommate excitedly. "Hi! I'm Luka, it's nice to meet you!"

The black teen smiled, offering Luka his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Luka. I'm Davante."

Luka giggled as he took Davante’s hand and shook it. "I like your name!"

Davante laughed and held Luka's hand, guiding him somewhere. "I like yours, too. It's really cool. I gotta say, no one told me my roommate would be so cute!"

Luka blushed. "No one told me my roommate would be handsome."

Davante smiled a pearly white grin. "Very polite, too. I sure got lucky in the roommate lottery!"

Luka cracked up a grin. "Can you show me our room? I want to take my stuff up!"

“Of course, silly. That's where I was taking us!” Davante opens a door to a room.

Inside, a single twin-sized bed rested beneath a window, a nightside table on either side of the bed. A closet was off to one side, and what Luka assumed to be a door to the bathroom opposite it. There was other assorted furniture set up neatly throughout the room. 

"Davante, where's my bed?" Luka began to look around in confusion.

Davante smirked and sat on the bed. "This is it! It's school policy for roomates to share a bed."

Luka blushed, his face a vivid scarlet. "F-For how long?"

Davante shrugged. "Forever, I guess. Why, you don't wanna share a bed with me?" Davante made a joking pout. 

Luka instantly frowned, making Davante return to smiling. "I do want to share a bed with you! It's just, you're so much older, and handsomer..."

Davante took Luka's tie off his new uniform. "Oh, am I? You're incredibly cute too, I wanna sleep with you too.” The older boy grinned at the adorable smile blossoming on Luka’s face. “And, of course, play around..."

"Wait a minute," Luka frowned. "What do you mean by 'play around'? Dr. David said something like that too."

"Well..." Davante walked towards Luka as he removed his tie. "Did you have a fun time playing with the doc?"

Luka felt his penis begin to tingle a little bit as he thought of what Dr. David did to him, and he nodded.

Davante smiled, slowly unbuttoning Luka's shirt. "Well, what we are going to do is a more advanced version of that. Remember how good the doc made you feel?"

Luka nodded again as he watched Davante's every movement, and his penis began to grow harder as Luka's shirt came off.

Davante started rubbing Luka's nipples, licking his lips while seeing the white boy's reactions "Feels good?”

Luka was in a state of pure bliss, his sensitive nipples being handled in exactly the right ways by the gorgeous man in front of him. Luka was completely under the other man's control.

Davante grabbed Luka's face and planted a kiss on his lips, trying to push a bit of tognue inside Luka's mouth

Luka opened his mouth, allowing Davante to probe it, as he wrapped his arms around the older boy to keep himself steady.

Davante kissed Luka deeply, grabbing the boy's butt while doing so, sliding his hands under Luka's shorts

Luka moaned into Davante's mouth as skin touched skin, and all of a sudden, he felt as though his clothes were on fire and he had a burning desire to tear them off.

Davante quickly took off his shirt and placed the boy's hand on his abs. "Pretty cool, aren't they?"

Luka ran his hand over the other boy's abdomen, feeling every curve of the muscles, and some primal instinct within him wishing that his hand was his tongue.

"C'mon, white boy, you know what to do," he coaxed. Davante brought Luka's face to his skin, and let the boy's instinct do the rest.

Luka traced every ridge in his abdomen with his tongue, savoring the salty taste of sweat and the delicious musk that radiated from his body as he practically devoured the other boy's abs.

Davante sighed in pleasure. "I didn’t take a shower after basketball practice. That shit turn you on, white boy?"

Luka nodded as he brought his lips to the other man's stomach and began sucking the sweat off of them. “Go down to my feet and kiss 'em, white boy...”

Luka dropped down to his knees and bent to the floor near Davante's left shoe, then sucked on the sole lightly before kissing his way up to the shoelace, which he quickly untied with his teeth.

"Oh, damn, kid, you're a pro at this!"

Luka quickly set to work on the other foot, but not before taking the shoe off and giving the inside a good, long sniff. Soon, both shoes were off and Luka was tearing the socks away, eager to reach the man's beautiful feet.

"Oh-ho, yeah. You love the smell, don't you, white boy?" Davante asked while rubbing his sweaty feet all over the boy's face. 

Luka let loose a loud, sexy moan as he began sucking on Davante's toes, imagining them as the head of his cock.

Davante sat back and relaxed, letting Luka enjoy the salty pleasures of his feet. "Oh, yeah. Who's your daddy, white boy?"

"You are, Daddy," Luka tried to say, but he found his words muffled by the beautiful specimens all over his face that were Davante's feet.

Davante smirked and picked Luka up, burying the white boy's face in his crotch. "Breathe in that nigga musk, boy. I know you like it, little freak."

Luka inhaled sharply through his nose and nearly giggled at the exhilaration and sexual energy that passed through him. As he continued to breathe in, he began to grope Davante's large cock with his mouth, even going so far as softly biting down on the head when he located it.

Davante gasped, "C-careful with the teeth," but other than that, just moaned as he felt the boy's lips brush against his cock head. 

Finally, Luka had had enough and wanted the whole thing in his mouth, so he reached for Davante's pants hem and pulled them down.

Davante chuckled as his huge black cock sprung out in all its full hard glory. "Pretty big, huh?

Luka moaned, "Daddy," at the mere sight of the eight-inch beauty in front of him. He quickly wrapped his lips around the top of the shaft and began to bob his head up and down, tongue swirling around the tip.

Davante pratically screamed in pleasure as he felt Luka work on his cock, precum leaking profusely past the white boy’s puckered lips and into his mouth. "Oh, ah...” 

Luka worked hard to swallow every last drop of Davante's sweet juices as he stopped swirling the tip and began to go much farther up and down, so much so that the cock hit the back of his throat before he could get all the way down.

Davante rolled his head back, tongue sticking out in absolute ecstasy as he received the best blowjob of his life so far. “Ah, oh, fuck yeah!"

Unfortunately for Davante, Luka didn't stop there. Taking a deep breath when he came back up, Luka swallowed more and more of the massive cock, feeling it slide literally into his throat as he took all of Devante's monster cock. He could feel his own cock begging for release, but he grabbed it tightly in his hand to stop himself from cumming.

“Ah, fuck," Davante gasped and, grabbing the boy's hair, shot all of his thick load down Luka’s throat.

Luka took all of it, despite the burning sensation in his throat, and savored every second of the musk scent filling his nostrils from the bush of pubescent hair and thethick meat that was down his throat, shooting its warm, sweet seed into his stomach.

Davante pulled Luka on top of him and kissed him, Luka’s mouth still tasting like the cum he’d swallowed. “Mhm, thank you, baby..."

Luka giggled softly. "You're welcome, Daddy," he whispered as he curled up on the older boy's chest.

Davante smiled and licked the boy's ear while sliding three fingers deep into Luka's hole. “Doc took care of this entry, right?

Luka moaned as Davante's fingers slid into his ass easily, nodding in response to the question. Again, Luka's asshole began to try to swallow Davante's fingers, begging Davante to go harder and faster.

While sucking on his earlobe, Davante whispered into the boy’s ear: "I wanna fuck you, okay?"

Luka looked up at Davante, his light blue eyes dark with lust for the older boy. "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me like no one else could."

Davante smirked and slapped Luka's ass.  "What do you want, white boy?"

Luka moaned in pain and pleasure as the hand smacked his ass cheek. "Hard. And fast."

Davante pressed his tip against the boy's hole.  "Ah..." he groaned in pleasure, “Fuck yeah, kid.” He started slowly pushing himself deeper. 

Luka forced himself to relax as the pain made it feel like he was being split into two, and somehow maintained control with heavy breathing and an open asshole for Davante to fuck as the youngster's moans filled the room.

Davante started thursting into Luka, groaning and moaning as his cockbrushed against the boy's prostate with every movement. "Oh, fuck yeah..."

Luka's moans of constant pleasure were all that could be heard from the room as Davante thrusted into Luka's small, tight ass at an almost inhuman speed.

Davante kissed the boy deeply while fucking him hard and deep, his hand holding Luka’s. "Ah, yes, fuck yeah... Man, I fucking love you kid!"

"I- I love- you- too, Da- Daddy," Luka moaned between pants. He returned the kiss as best he could - which was surprisingly well, with a ferocity usually only seen in mating rivals - as he arched his back to give Davante an easier access to his ass.

Davante jacked the boy's dick while fucking Luka, their bodies meshing together, glistening with sweat. "Ooh, Luka, do you feel good?"

"I- I'm c-c-close, Daddy," Luka managed to get out between pounds, seconds before he came on the floor underneath him.

Davante shuddered and, moaning loudly, ejaculated deep inside the boy. "Ah, fuck!"

Luka screamed in ecstasy as Davante came in him, the cum having still not stopped flowing from his own cock, but it was down to a trickle.

Davante hugged Luka deep and snuggled with him, pecking the boy's neck. "That was great. Thank you, Luka..."

"You're welcome," Luka panted, still trying to catch his breath, then looked down. "I don't wanna let all this delicious cum go to waste, do you?"

"No, I guess I don’t want my precious seed go to waste either,” Davante mused. “What’s on your mind?"

"How about I..." Luka trailed a finger down Davante's chest as he spoke, "clean it up for you?"

Davante chuckles, grinning as Luka leans down. "Sounds like a plan, white boy..."

Luka grins and begins to lap up the seed like milk, purposefully rubbing his ass against Davante's cock to turn him on. The white boy moans as the cum leaks from his ass. Davante's cock starts to grow again and he bites his lip, feeling Luka's ass while the boy cleans the floor. 

"Damn white boy, you sure this is your first time?"

"Yes, Daddy," Luka moans as Davante jerks him off. He finishes cleaning the cum off the floor and swallows the last of the bittersweet substance, turning to face Davante and locking his lips with the older boy's.

Davante caresses Luka's cheek and hair and looks a bit conflicted."Luka... can you keep something a secret?"

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Well... you see, I wanna do something to you, but it's something black guys can't do, cause it's too faggy for a nigga like me, so you gotta keep it secret. Can you do that, li'l guy?"

Luka nods happily. "Okay, Daddy! I won't tell anyone."

Davante grins from ear to ear and kisses Luka deeply, hugging him against his strong chest. He whispers to the white boy: "Lay down on the bed, on your back, and close your eyes..."

Luka lays down on the bed, looking down at Davante curiously. The older boy smiles, blushing a little, and plants a gentle kiss on the tip of the boy's hard rod.

"Mm, Daddy," Luka moans. "That felt really good."

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, get ready!" Davante swallows Luka's small penis with ease and goes up to the tip again.

Luka gasps at the rush of pleasure, his cock quivering in Davante's mouth as he moans with pleasure. Davante jerks Luka off while wrapping his thick lips around the boy's tip, moving his tongue around hungrily. 

Luka lets out a series of moans as his cock is pleasured, and he feels himself drawing near the brink of orgasm yet again. "I'm close, Daddy!"

Davante tenderly holds Luka's hand and really quickly bobs his head up and down, trying to pleasure the young white boy as much as possible before he ejaculates. 

"Uh- ah, Daddy!" Luka cums in Davante's mouth and moans profusely, his cock quivering in the older boy's mouth.

Davante goes up and shares Luka's own load with him in a deep long kiss. "Mm, mhm..."

Luka practically dissolves into the kiss as he swallows his own seed, breathing heavily and smiling deeply.

"Did you like your first blowjob?"

"Very much, Daddy," Luka pants, still very much out of breath from his first time. "I love you."

Davante kisses Luka's forehead, chuckling slightly. "I love you too kiddo, but I think we need a bath!" 

Luka frowns, obviously very tired from all the energy he'd spent. "Okay, Daddy..."

Davante grabs two robes, one big robe for himself and another smaller one for Luka and puts his on. “Let's go to the showers, they're down the hall..."

Luka leaned into Davante as he allowed the older boy to lead him.


	2. Sex Academia Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this book was actually based off an ERP I did with a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it!

Davante held Luka's hand, and led him to the communal showers, which were empty at this time of day. Luka stepped into the shower and turned the water on, making it nearly as hot as it would go and practically moaning. Luka tended to love hot water. Davante got behind Luka and started scrubbing the boy's hair, whistling a tune while doing so. Luka smiled at the boy's hand running through his hair, leaning against the older boy's muscular chest and breathed in deeply, enjoying the musky scent that hadn't yet completely washed away.

A black kid of about 13 walks in on the action, grinning at the sight before him. "Whoa, Davante, is the white boy yours?"

"Sure is," Davante replies. "He's a cute one, ain't he?"

Luka looks over at the newcomer, his cock hardening slightly at Davante calling him cute. He waves a little before closing his eyes and moaning at Davante.

The young black kid walks in Davante's direction before starting to feel Luka's body all over his torso, playing with his nipples. Luka moans loudly as his sensitive nipples are rubbed, his cock standing completely at attention now.

"Yo, Davante, can I play with him? _Please_ ," the kid begs. "I promise I won't break him or anything!"

Davante laughs. "Sure, I don't mind. How about you, Luka? Wanna play with Andre?"

"Only if you play, too, Daddy," Luka demands despite his excited nodding, which tells Davante he'd do it anyway. All tiredness was forgotten as Luka goes over to Andre and starts grinding against him.

Davante chuckles and gets Luka on all fours, fingering the boy's hungry hole, while Andre rubs his hard cock against Luka's face. "Suck it, white boy," Andre moans as the sound of skin slapping skin threatens to overpower the overwhelming sound of echoing water. "Suck my big black meat..."

Andre was smaller than Davante, but still much bigger than Luka, being more or less six and a half inches in size. Nevertheless, Luka began to work on Andre's cock, the loud moans created by Davante finger-fucking his ass being muffled as Luka quickly flicked his tongue around the new boy's head.

"Oh, yeah, just like that, white boy," Andre moaned, beginning to moan and groan loudly. Davante began fingering Luka even faster, happy and excited by watching the two boys get it on so well and have so much fun.

Luka started bobbing his head up and down the new boy's thick shaft, being a lot messier - with a lot more saliva - now that his hole was busy. His moans only increased as he took in all of the new boy's cock and felt the head touch the back of his throat.

Andre got excited and grabbing Luka by the hair, started thrusting inside his mouth. "Ah, ah, oh! Fuck yeah, white boy! Take it, you bitch! Who's the boss?"

Luka moaned loud enough to be heard over Andre's cock as he savored the sweet musk the trio produced and the feeling of cock being forced in and out of his small, pink lips. Luka's ass started swallowing Davante's fingers, signifying that he was ready to get fucked again.

Davante started to rub his cock against Luka's hole, practically bouncing with eagerness to fuck the white boy, but he quickly stopped, sighing. Luka whimpered as Davante's cock left his hole. "Go ahead, Andre. I already had a taste of him, now it's your turn."

"R-really?" Andre asked in disbelief. "Okay, then! Thank you Davante!"

Luka breathed heavily as Andre's cock left his mouth, the precum that was leaking from his cock dripping onto the wet shower floor.

"Daddy," he moaned as he saw Davante take position in front of him. The new boy got behind Luka and, filled with youthful fervor, penetrated the boy in one big, fast thrust, screaming in ecstasy. Luka's own screams of pleasure mixed Andre's, the only different being the pain that laced his voice. As Andre began abusing his hole rapidly, his moans increased nearly tenfold at the intense pleasure it provided. 

Andre fucked Luka wildly, his black balls slapping Luka's ass each time he thrusted, and Davante got in front of Luka, putting his 8 inch monster inside the boy's eager mouth  
"Ah, shit, fuck, ugh..."

Luka's eyes were black with lust as he looked up at Davante while he sucked Davante's beautiful length as rapidly as he could, trying to match the pace at which Andre was abusing his small asshole.

Davante gritted his teeth, and not being able to stand it anymore, started fucking Luka's mouth as fast as Andre was fucking his ass. "Oh, fucking hell, white boy. This is great! Take daddy's dick, you slut! You like our black dicks deep inside you?"

Luka nearly screamed in ecstasy as a response, savoring the feeling of both his holes being pounded to oblivion. He could feel the rawness of both cocks produced by the water, but the pain simply added to pleasure as his balls yet again tightened in preparation for release.

Andre was the first to cum and, slapping Luka's ass and mouthing off obscenities, he squirted his large load inside Luka. "Ah, take it all, you white bitch! You faggot! Take all my nigga cream, you know you fuckin' enjoy it! Ah, _fuck_...!"

Luka screamed in ecstasy even with Davante's cock, which was far bigger and thicker than Andre's, down his throat as he came, his ass quickly tightening around the new boy's cock as the steady stream of cum from Andre's hard cock continued, filling his ass to the brim and leaking out. At the very moment Luka came, Davante shot his own load down the white boy's throat, sending his cum straight to Luka's stomach, and Luka moaned out of pure bliss from the sensations. The three boys started making out under the water, their sperm leaking out and down the drain as the kisses quickly deepened and turned more passionate. 

"Guys, that was awesome," Andre gushed, after a few minutes. "Luka is a great white bitch boy! My soccer team doesn't have a white boy at the moment, and everyone's on edge. Please, Davante, let Luka join us so we can relax a bit after the games?"

Davante thought for a few minutes, but the smile he wore looked as if he was going to agree. "I got no problems if Luka is OK with it, what do you think, Luka?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy," Luka smiled as he had to stand on his tippy toes to kiss the older boy.

Davante smiled and kissed Luka back, hugging him tightly to show his affection for the younger boy while doing it tightly to make it appear to Andre as if he was just doing it for the white boy. "Okay, Andre," Davante said after releasing him rather quickly, "you take Luka to the field and show him how to sign up. I gotta head to basketball practice anyway."

Andre nodded. "Don't you worry, Luka, we'll get you all signed up. I'm sure you'll have a fun time playin' with me and the guys."

Davante nodded and turned to Luka. "Imma pick you up after your practice is over, sound good?"

Luka nodded happily. "Sounds like a plan to me, Daddy," he replied as he turned to follow Andre.


	3. Sex Academia Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, for all you nasties who aren't that into it: the chapter contains explicit sex between an adult and a minor. If you're not all that into it, click to the next chapter. But, I can't say that I didn't warn you earlier, what with the tags and all. Have fun, you nasties ;-)

Andre led Luka outside, onto a big soccer field. Luka could instantly tell that it was about as large as a professional soccer field, much larger than a normal middle- or high- school's field. The white boy saw that there were already some boys playing out on the field, mostly practicing with dribbling and passing.

"Wait here," Andre commanded. The black boy turned and went to talk to the coach, explaining the situation.

The big black man eventually motioned the white boy to come over. "So, you wanna join my team, uh? What's your name, white boy?"

"My name is Luka Maple, sir. It's good to meet you." Luka stretches his hand out to shake the coach's. When he got no reaction from the coach, however, he quickly returned the hand to his side.

Coach sized Luka up, eyeing the short white boy from head to toe, before nodding slightly. "Before you join us, Luka, white team members are supposed to give their best both in the field and the locker room. Do you understand what I mean, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Luka said, blushing a little bit. "I know I can do it, sir."

Coach grinned from ear to ear.  
"Very well, let's go inside to get you a uniform, you go on ahead and join the team, Andre..."  
Coach walked in with Luka into the empty locker rooms.

Luka nodded, as if convincing himself he'd be able to do it, before turning to follow the coach inside. He felt his ass hurt a little from being used, but he brushed it off as he followed the big black man. Once inside the locker rooms, Luka took a seat on one of the benches. "Where is my uniform, Sir?"

“We’ll get to that in a minute. First, I'd like to see something real quick.” The coach pointed to a pair of benches by the wall. “Bend over against those benches, Luka."

Luka obediently did as he told, the rather tight shorts he was wearing forming a crevasse in his spread ass crack.

Coach pushed Luka's shorts down to his ankles and pushed a big black finger inside, moving it around

Luka moaned as his hole was penetrated by the large finger so soon after it was abused, digging his fingernails into the bench. He felt his cock inflate, pressing against the restricting bench painfully.

"Mm, tight, but easy to slide in. Tender too. Davante has played with you not too long ago, right?"

"Yes, sir," Luka moaned, his voice strained from sexual tension.

Coach slapped Luka's ass and grabbed it. "Fuck yeah, you're gonna fit in just fine into the team!" Coach sighed, his voice thick with desire. "Was Davante the first dick you ever took?"

"Yes, sir," Luka answered, moaning as his ass was slapped.

Coach said, in a raspy voice, "Fuck, kid. I gotta get you to the field, and I'm sure the young niggas are gonna want to use that sweet hole of yours once training is over, but right after you're done, come into my office, got it?"

Luka nodded eagerly. He wasn't very good at sports, but the training would help him get better. He couldn't wait to play with the rest of the team.

Coach went to get the boy's uniform, which was significantly more revealing than the other boys’. "Here, put this on."

Luka blushed at the overly revealing uniform, mouth still watering at the thought of playing with the whole team later. "Thank you, Sir," he said as he quickly took the uniform and turned around to change, showing his ass off as he bent over to put the shorts on purpose.

Coach smirked at seeing the little white slut exhibiting himself to him. "You look real nice, Luka. You like it when niggas see you in sexy clothes?"

"Yes, Sir," the white boy blushed a vibrant red. "I especially like it when they play with me."

Coach laughed joyfully and led the boy outside. "Okay, guys, huddle up! This is Luka, your new teammate and white buddy. Make sure to make him feel welcomed!"

The young black guys approached Luka, high-fiving him, fist bumping him, ruffling his hair, and hugging him. Some even kissed his cheek and he was pretty sure he felt some hands move around his body, including on his ass over the thin fabric of the shorts. Luka blushed at all the attention while secretly enjoying it, accidentally letting out a few small moans as the hands touched his privates through the clothes.

"Okay guys, break it up! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! We got a game to play!" Luka, although no expert in soccer, did a reasonably good job for a beginner, even almost scoring a goal once. The coach watched the game, eyes fixated on Luka as his boner began to throb inside his shorts. Soon, the pain became too intense and he had to cut the game short. Even though he failed, his teammates seemed as happy as if he had scored that goal and ran up to him and kissed and hugged him all over, smiling, laughing, and complementing the white boy.

"Please, guys, I don't deserve the attention," Luka tried to complain, but the obvious grin at being given attention by a whole bunch of hot black boys plainly said he was enjoying it.

Coach observed the boys celebrate from afar, biting his lip. He desperately wanted the boys to hurry up so he could have his turn. "Alright, boys! Good game! Let’s give a round of applause for Luka, who played so well on his first day!”

The boys clapped and cheered Luka, patting his back and shoulder. Luka's blush, which was forgotten during the game, quickly returned, and he decided to follow the older boys back to the locker room.

On the way to the locker rooms, the black boys were already lewdly feeling Luka all over, slipping their hands under Luka's tank top. Luka moaned at every touch, his knees buckling and barely carrying him all the way to the locker room.

As they felt the soft white skin, the boys could barely contain their enormous boners. As soon as they entered the locker room, the team's captain grabbed Luka and kissed him deeply. "Damn white boy, you fine!" He finally collapsed into the team captain as the older boy's tongue slipped in his mouth, moaning intensely.

The team practically ripped Luka's clothes off him as they themselves got naked and put the white boy on their knees. "Suck it, white boy."

He couldn’t tell who the voice had come from, but Luka obediently took the nearest cock into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of the others' hard cocks surrounding his head as he went down on it. The captain moaned as his cock got sucked, the boys around them jerking off at the hot sight.

The boy to the right of the captain leaned down. “Share a little?”

The captain grinned in response, pulling Luka off his cock. “Let’s show the other guys a little lovin’ too, eh?”  

Luka grinned, grabbing a cock in each hand and jerking them off as he went back down on the captain’s dick, deepthroating it.

“Aw, fuck,” the captain moaned. “This slut sure can suck cock!" He removed himself from Luka's mouth, another hard cock quickly replacing his. As soon as the captain was in position behind Luka, he plunged his cock in hard and fast, all the way to the hilt. “Fuck!” The captain was unable to contain his yells of pleasure as he nailed the white boy as fast and hard as he could. If Luka could’ve moaned, he would’ve.

As Luka silently moaned/gagged on the black cock in his mouth, its load exploded down his throat, leaving it raw and sore. Another cock quickly took its place, barely giving Luka time to catch his breath. To Luka, it seemed like the experience would never end, and he was perfectly fine with that.

“Fuck,” the guy in Luka’s mouth moaned. “Swallow my big black cobra, you fucking faggot! You white bitch!”

Another boy grabbed Luka's stiff member and gave it a few tugs. "Damn, the bitch's hard! He's loving it!"

Everyone laughed, and the captain pounded into Luka's prostate roughly, leaning forward and biting his shoulder. "I'm gonna fill you up with my nigga cream, white boy..."

Luka’s body jerked as the captain slammed his prostate, the boy in front of him keeping him from reacting verbally. He quickly came onto the locker room floor, his hole clamping down on the thick black cock in his ass. The captain shot thick ropes of cum inside Luka, groaning and moaning loudly. He slowly reduced his tempo until he was able to stop and remove himself, recovering his breath. The captain left shortly after another dude claimed the white boy pussy for his own.

After each boy had gotten his turn with Luka, they carried the exhausted white boy to the shower and washed the boy's slender body clean, giving him sloppy kisses and gently scrubbing him. They watched, satisfied, as semen leaked out of the boy’s hole, mixing with the shower water and going down the drain. Soon, Luka was set down under the warm running water, various compliments and promises of sequels thrown his way as the boys trickled out. Luka’s tired, worn out face grew red as he recalled how he'd accidentally fallen asleep at some point during his time with the team and woken up just before the hot shower ended, however he was much more refreshed and ready for the coach after his small serviced nap. The boy quickly changed back into his soccer uniform and walked towards the coach's office, respectfully knocking on the door and waiting once he arrived.

A "Come in!" came from within the office, and Luka opened the door. He found the coach in his chair, slowly jerking his thick, long cock as he stared at Luka. "Seems like you had fun back there."

Luka nodded, his eyes darkening as he watched the coach's hand run up and down his nine-inch length. "I can't wait to play with you, Master," he replied, his words sounding sloppy due to the saliva he hadn't noticed inside his rapidly salivating mouth.

Coach smirked, beckoning to the boy. "Master, eh? Davante certainly trained you right. Come and crawl to your master's cock, you horny motherfucking bitch."

Luka got down on all fours and obediently crawled over to his Master, his body itching from the clothes he was wearing as his mind begged him to tear them off and rush over to suck his Master's cock. But he forced himself to go slowly and teasingly.

Coach bit his lip and writhed in his chair, eager to have his cock sucked for the first time in a long time. "Fucking ungrateful bitch, my wife is. I don't understand her. She hates sucking my cock, but white boys jump at the first opportunity to have a small taste of it!"

"I love your cock, Master," Luka moaned when he finally reached it. He wrapped his hand around the base. "It's so long, and thick..." He kissed the head, the precum sticking to his lips and dribbling down to his chin as he leaned back and looked his Master in the eyes, waiting for permission.

Coach bit his lip and nodded, barely containing his excitement as he saw the beautiful little nymph kissing his member. Luka couldn't contain his excitement at having such a beautiful cock in his mouth as he quickly wrapped his young, puckered lips around it. Luka was able to deepthroat the whole thing, thanks to his prep earlier. The white boy began to bob his head up and down the cock, jerking off what he couldn't suck and sexily looking up at his Master to see his reactions.

The man groaned in his deep masculine voice. "Oh, fuck yeah! Your first day sucking cock and it seems like you've been doing it since birth. You're a natural, white boy."

Luka moaned in response as he began to swallow more and more of the coach's cock, his fully hardened cock beginning to leak precum and stain his shorts. He knew better than to take his cock and jerk himself off, however.

Coach, noticing the boy's tent, pushed Luka off his cock. "Stand up and show me your little sausage, white boy."

Luka stood and reached his empty hand down to his athletic shorts. Without having to bother with his underwear since there was none, he pushed them down, his cock springing out of his shorts with precum dripping to the floor.

Coach grinned as he rubbed his huge member against Luka's stiff noodle. "God damn, you're small, aren't you, white boy?"

"Yes, Master," Luka replied, moaning as their cocks touched and their juices mixed.

“Yeah, and I got a big cock, don't I?” The coach’s dark eyes stared into Luka’s, making Luka slightly uncomfortable but even more turned on. “I'm a real man, you're just some little gay ass white boy toy, aren't you Luka? Are you a white, dick-crazed, little slut?

"You do, Master," Luka told him, slightly echoing what his master had said. "I am a white, dick-crazed, little slut, Master."

"Now here’s what’s gonna happen, white boy,” said the coach, standing up to tower over Luka. “From today on, you’re my bitch. If you aren’t with Davante, you do what I want, when I want it. I don’t give a shit what you’re doing at that moment; you are a fag, and you deserve to be treated as such. You are my slave, you cunt, you hear me?”

“Yes, Master,” Luka moaned as he dropped to his knees, wanting to suck on his Master’s cock again.

Coach growled, making Luka stand up immediately. "Did I say you could kneel, faggot? Get in that chair, ass in the air facing me. You don’t make a sound, hear me?”

Luka nodded and did as he was told, spreading his ass cheeks. He gasped silently as Master slapped his hand against his cheek so loud it reverberated through the room. “This is what happens,” Coach grunted in between slaps, “to slaves who are bad!” The second Coach’s sentence was finished, he rammed all his cock right up Luka’s ass, making him scream in pain.

The coach went at a relentless pace, drilling his cock straight into Luka’s prostate as fast as humanly possible. Luka could barely discern whether he was feeling pain or pleasure, possibly both, as he shoved his face into the fabric of the chair and took the relentless fucking.

Finally, Coach stopped and pulled out. “Get up, bitch. You’re going to ride me.”

The pair switched positions, the coach sitting comfortably while Luka squatted on top of Coach’s lap, his thighs burning. Luka lowered himself onto Coach’s cock, forcing himself to go up and down as fast he could. He blushed as the coach wrapped a hand around the boy’s small member, jerking him off as Luka rode him. Luka felt a wild intensity stirring in his loins, and his cum leaked with exploding force all over the coach’s stomach. His ass clenched and Coach shoved his cock straight up into Luka’s ass, drilling it as fast as he could before he came mere seconds later. Cum exploded inside Luka’s rectum as the coach filled the white boy with as much cum as he could muster.

When Coach’s load finished, the man pulled Luka off his cock and set him on his feet. He pointed to his stomach. “Lick it up, white boy.”

Luka obeyed the command, licking the cum off of his Master’s stomach. As soon as he was finished, hands wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the chair, applying pressure. “This is for cumming early,” Coach seethed. He let go a second later and claimed Luka’s mouth, forcing his tongue in. Luka moaned at the delicious taste of his coach before it was gone too soon. “And that was for bein’ a good bitch. Now crawl to your room, and don’t let me find you in the halls.”

Luka nodded, crawling away after grabbing his clothes. He’d started to put them on, but a motion from Coach had said no, and so he held them in his teeth, so they wouldn’t get dirty as he crawled to his new room. Luka couldn’t wait to tell Davante about his awesome day.


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy on his way home from his very first high school party encounters something, and his life will never be the same.

Kyle breathed in the fresh air, slightly tipsy from the red Solo cup he'd inhaled – despite his best efforts to stay away from alcohol – as he made his way across the front lawn and onto the sidewalk. It'd been his first high school party, and his parents had imposed a strict curfew, so he left early. Not wanting to disappoint the parents, he made his way towards home rather swiftly.

Unfortunately for Kyle, it was already midnight, meaning he’d lost track of time. Somewhere, deep in his mind, Kyle knew that his sense of time was off, and that his parents were going to strangle him when he returned two hours late. The street he had to take home was ominous and dark, because all the street lamps down the road were off; well, all except for one, two blocks away. This was the fastest way to his house, and yet it looked awfully spooky. While Kyle was walking, something crawled on the dark streets just opposite of him, quietly and out of sight.

Kyle heard the crackling of dried leaves underfoot behind him and whirled around, yet he saw nothing. The hair on the back of his head raised as he continued his walk, jumping at every little noise. Whatever was following Kyle was now crossing the street. It huffed lightly, before falling silent just to disturb the poor teen. Clawed hands patted across the street, one leaving a wet mark just under one of the street lamps behind Kyle that was still working. Whatever it was, waited for Kyle to enter the dark street.

Kyle, at the huff and scrape, whirled around yet again. The wet spot under the lamppost scared him, for some reason it reminded him of... certain things he'd seen happening in a bedroom at the party, which he didn't want to revisit right then and be left with a major problem as he walked down the alleyway. He figured there couldn't be an easier way to attract rapists and pedophiles, so he forced himself to keep his dick down as he turned down the dark street.

Now, something was coming, and Kyle could hear it. As he went down the dark alley, he could hear light breathing behind him. Light steps, going towards him. The air became humid, and the smell of musk started to roll all around Kyle. The monster was no longer invisible. The beast was enormous and muscular. This abomination, while immensely tall, was only so bulky in the portions of an hourglass shape. The beast’s upper torso was built thick with featureless muscle, riddled with a network of symmetrical veins that spread throughout its black flesh. Its torso narrowed down to a circumference of a little less than a foot at the stomach. But as it went down again, the creature's hips widened and formed shapely legs riddled yet with more symmetrical veins spread over muscle under a coat of soft fur. The beast’s rear end was shaped like a heart, an off-putting touch to the terrifying creature. Its blood-red eyes glowed in the dark, massive, pointed teeth glinting in the occasional stray beam of light that ventured near it.

Obviously created to rape, kill and pillage, his genitalia set was three massive two-foot horse cocks – each one, black and littered in veins, and seemingly unable to stop leaking. They each had a thick and bulging knot, round and nearly a perfect ball. The left cock was the smoothest of the three. Slick and always wet, its tip lacked the flared circle on the head, but it was still flat. However, a tendril tended to poke out of the piss slit. The shaft was smooth, but as it went down, this member’s knot was bumpy and looked to be filled, making one wonder what was hiding within. His right most cock was very different from the left, a little rougher and more equine. A circular collection of purple, C’thun-style tendrils wriggled and reached on the cock head, giving a whole new meaning to flared cocks like this one. Each tendril is littered in smaller tendrils, a mess of Old God love. The knot down the base of the shaft was also adorned with tendrils, in a circular pattern around the front of the knot and the bottom. The middle cock, however, was the prideful, frightening monster. It was half a foot longer than the other two, riddled with C’thun tendrils. Not only that, light indenting rings went down it, and every other ring had a spiky-ribbing to satisfy even the most insatiable. Each tendril was covered in buds and flesh spikes, going down the corrupted cock. The head was flat, but was constantly flexing, its owner involuntarily often shooting a quick stream of his pre-cum. As the monster crawled, all three of its cocks left a trail of sweaty musk and precum on the ground. Its unnaturally large ball sack dragged along, grinding against the ground and wet from the trail's mix of hot pre-cum and sweat. The muscled monster's eyes were set on Kyle - ready to pounce on him.

Kyle turned and finally saw the beast. However, the first thing thought that appeared in his head was not to run; rather, his mouth started salivating intensely at the sight of the three gorgeous cocks in front of him. His slowly hardening cock stood at attention, the full five inches making an obvious tent in his pants and showing that, someday, he'd be a large-cocked bottom. His knees buckled under him at even the _thought_ of the cocks inside of him.

The beast pounces. Immediately, Kyle is flattened on the ground and under the massive monster. It pins him down and starts to dry hump him, all three cocks going between his thighs and grinding against his still clothed cock. The monster's cocks consisted of a smooth one with some sort of tentacle coming out of its piss slit, another one with a pointed tip and tentacles, and the middle one a massive boy-pussy destroyer with random bumps and little writhing tentacles. The middle one was constantly streaming hot, thick pre-cum everywhere it went and was already starting to drip it all on Kyle's stomach and crotch. The air was hard to breathe in, but that was because it was just so musty.

Kyle hurried to remove his shirt, which was difficult with the beast on top of him, but he got it off. He couldn't help but indulge himself in sucking some of the precum off, moaning in pure delight at the taste. He didn't mind the musky scent of the air; in fact, he couldn't stop inhaling it and enjoying every second of it as he helped clean up the precum by catching it with his fingers and licking it.

The monster gets all three of his cocks on Kyle's chest, beginning to hump his smooth biceps. The beast shoots precum all over Kyle's chin, panting. The beast's hands start to undo Kyle's pants, having problems with his belt... Which, the monster had a resolution of just tearing off Kyle's pants. The seams are ripped apart and Kyle's right hip has a small cut from the monster's claws, but once his crotch is exposed, the ballsack of the monster rests on top of Kyle's cock, covered in the monster's old and new cum.

Kyle felt a slight twinge of pain he didn't enjoy on his hip as the claw cut into him, but it was quickly blocked out by the smothering that engulfed his cock. Kyle could barely breathe with how much he was moaning, and spit was flying everywhere when the noises were released since he couldn't stop salivating from the sight of the massive cocks.

The monster takes Kyle's head, putting his mouth on the middle cock's head. The middle cock's pre-cum is funneled into Kyle's mouth, making him taste it and truly breathe it in. The beast, meanwhile, had his other hand stroking his left cock. The monster snarls, grinding its ball sack against Kyle's cock.

Kyle lets out a low moan as his tongue connects with the center cock as he gladly swallows as much pre-cum as he can. His mouth begins to widen almost unnaturally as he begins taking more and more of the cock into his mouth, desperate to fill his mouth with the beautiful specimen before him. It was almost as if nothing mattered any longer to the boy, simply filling his mouth with the massive cock and being used as a toy that needs its throat raped.

The monster's hands both grab Kyle's head, holding it in his powerful and tender grip. The monster begins to hump Kyle's head, trying to get more and more of its monstrous cock into that fuck toy's mouth. The beast talks, its voice deep and hard. 'Yes, take it... That's right. This is going to be your new life now. Forget about going to high school, going home, fucking some needle-cocked boy... No. You're going to die my cock sleeve. You're going to live the rest of your life swimming in my cum. The slow and sexual voice of the monster groans above Kyle shuffling more towards Kyle's face. The two other cocks slapped against Kyle's cheeks, surrounding him with musky hot cock.

Kyle could scarcely believe what was happening as his mouth widened, taking in more and more of this monster's cock until the tip was embedded deep in his stomach. His cock exploded as his nose touched the monster's skin, cum leaking out and covering both his stomach and the monster's balls. He silently begged for the creature not to stop, to keep him on the monstrous cock for the rest of his life as he dutifully moaned in pure bliss.

The monster slowly pulls his cock out of Kyle's mouth, growling lowly as he lets the tentacles drag along Kyle's throat. The beast removes his cock from Kyle's mouth with an audible wet pop, and the beast pulls away from Kyle's mouth. It gets lower, looking for Kyle's cock and ass. The beast grins, taking its left most cock and aligning it with Kyle's. "Your cum is... Inferior. It's time you get rid of it." The beast gets its cock head closer to Kyle's, the tendrils wriggling from the monster's piss slit. What did it intend to do?!

Kyle watched with both interest and fear as the wriggling tendrils approached Kyle's cock and cum, wriggling with anticipation as he felt the cocks rubbing up against him. He was whining since the cock had been removed, upset about its disappearance from his mouth, but actively watching with interest the left cock.

The left cock's piss slit tendril pokes at Kyle's cock, before retracting back into the monster's cock and disappearing. However, the beast moves forward, taking Kyle's cock into its own piss slit and surrounding it in a tight, slippery hot hold. It squeezes like a sex toy, taking the entirety of Kyle's five-inch cock. The beast growls lowly, taking Kyle by his hips and turning him onto his side so that the monster's middle cock would rest against Kyle's ass. "Mm... Hope you didn't eat too much, because I'm going to make you very, very full."

The sensations engulfing Kyle were impossible to describe: bliss, pleasure, joy, so many emotions all at once and so powerful. His cock immediately started leaking once inside the monster's cock, throbbing and standing to attention, albeit bent at a bit of an awkward angle. His entire body shivered at the dirty talk and he felt how horny he was everywhere in his body. When the monster's middle cock brushed his tight boy-pussy's hole, he wanted to scream, telling the beast to fuck him already, but he barely held his tongue. "F-Fuck," he moaned, unsure of whether to moan, gasp, salivate, or do all three at the same time.

The monster presses his middle cock's head against Kyle's asshole, prodding it, testing Kyle's tightness. The monster's hand strokes its messy cock at the base, growling lowly as he begins to leak more cum again. Kyle could feel the middle cock filling his ass, and only the head was inside! The other cock of the monster starts to let out cum as well, getting Kyle's engulfed cock wet and warm. But as his cock gets sucked by the monster's, he feels something poking his piss slit... "You're not fit to have your own spawn. It's time to fill you."

Kyle could barely comprehend what was happening to him as pain in his ass made him feel dizzy. However, all the pain did was increase Kyle's pleasure to new heights he thought it would never reach. "Please," he croaked, barely able to sleep after the satisfied fucking he'd received in his throat. "Fuck me like the slut I am, Master..."

Moments later, Kyle could feel something starting to push into his slit. It was a quick, and awful feeling. A dozen small tendrils, thin and slimy, started to spread Kyle's penile slit. As the tentacles opened the cock, they began sliding in one by one. Kyle’s cock bulged as the tentacles slid deeper and deeper, reaching for the boy’s testicles. It started to fuck Kyle's boy-pussy, pulling out just a bit and only pushing back in enough for the head to get back into Kyle's ass fully. The monster laughs sadistically. "Every time you cum, it'll be my cum, since all of yours is just a waste. You like that, bitch? You're going to be nothing but my cum dump."

Kyle's cock was being spread in ways he never thought were possible, and he could barely contain his happiness as the monster brutally fucked him in both his urethra and his ass. "Yes, Master,” he replied when he could muster the strength of voice. “Uh- fuck..."

The monster's many tentacles went deeper and deeper. Finally, they were down to Kyle’s testicles. Kyle felt a great pain, as the tentacles got ready to take whatever cum he may have had. The monster first had to work Kyle into the fucking, however. It grabbed him by the hips, starting to pull him down the giant cock. The monster purrs, hugging Kyle’s body as though he were a ragdoll in his musky, muscular arms.

Kyle, delirious from the musky scent of the monster and the pleasure he'd already endured, begged the monster to shove all his cock in. He could barely feel the pain; to him, it was just more pleasure until there was blood.

The monster could understand, but just barely. It holds Kyle close, and spears its cock straight into Kyle's gut. The beast roars, opened mouth over Kyle's head. He snarls. "Oh fuck... That's it. Take it." The monster got his whole cock in, except for the tentacle-covered knot at the very bottom of his shaft.

Kyle's mouth hung open, suspended in a permanent but silent moan of pleasure as the cock rammed all the way into his stomach. He'd never experienced anything quite like it before, and it was excruciating pain and exhilarating pleasure at the same time.

The monster begins pounding Kyle's little ass, wet slaps filling the air as both the knot of the monster's cock hit Kyle's ass and his ball sack as well. It laughs as it rapes the boy, getting his body wet with the monster's spunk and sweat. "Oh fuck, oh fuck! Take it you little whore! That's right, you love this... You're not going to see momma or daddy again... Because I’m going to be your daddy now. And daddy...” The monster puts a hand on your forehead, tilting your head up to meet the monster's maw. “Wants to fuck your boy pussy.” It lowers its head to shove its tongue down Kyle's throat, moving it around and filling Kyle's mouth.

Kyle moaned as he connected his lips to the monster's, silently thanking whatever gods were out there that such a beautiful beast had found him and taken him in just like that. He could hardly believe what the monster was telling him, and he was expecting to wake up any moment. Instead, when he didn't wake up, he found his ass squeezing the cock inside him to no avail as he attempted to release his second load of the night. He started feeling the exhaustion hit him.

When Kyle tried to cum, he started to have an extremely long orgasm. The tentacles in his cock pulled out all the cum he could release, pumping it all out. As Kyle's cum was emptied, there was a sting, before the many tentacles pulled out and left his cock slit gaping... Only for a bigger, bumpier tendril to come and push itself into Kyle's cock slit. The beast lifts its head, dripping saliva all over Kyle's face and neck. It licks Kyle's neck, before giving it a light bite.

Kyle's eyes bulged as his cum was drained from him, the odd yet extremely pleasant feeling of his balls being drained and almost deflating left him a moaning mess. The slut this monster turned him into was not the person that left the party what felt like years ago, Kyle knew that much. But what he did know is that he didn't want this monster to stop fucking him anywhere right at that moment.

The monster's single tentacle pushes down to Kyle's ballsack. The tentacle thickens, hot to the touch, and something starts going down it... And fills up Kyle's balls! Kyle feels his balls get pumped with the monster's cum, filling them much more than what his balls had room for! The pressure built up, to the point cum was starting to go up Kyle's cock around the tentacle... The monster fucks Kyle like a feral dog, pumping his ass. The ground below them has a puddle, all from Kyle and the monster viciously fucking.

Kyle couldn't stop moaning as he felt himself resting in the liquids below him, desperately wishing he could clean up the liquids if they were anywhere near as good as cum. He grinned as his balls were filled, excited by the prospect of being able to taste the monster's delicious cum when he jerked off later (assuming the monster would let him).

The monster's chest opens, revealing its black opening. The cock the monster has around Kyle's cock pulls away, leaving it gaping and leaking out cum. It was also soaking it in, dripping all over Kyle's crotch. His balls were also twice their size! The monster laughs, as more tentacles reach out from the monster's open chest and reach to take Kyle. "This is the start... I'm going to take you, and you will never see the sun again as long as I wish it."

Kyle, who was ignoring the monster's words, tried to catch as much of the monster's cum as he could in his hand to eat it before he realized that he was being pulled into the monster. The musk scent grew stronger and Kyle moaned of pure bliss as the monster cock in his ass continued to penetrate him.

The monster takes the boy into his chest, still fucking him with all his might. The monster engulfs Kyle into his chest and closes it. A single tentacle goes to Kyle's mouth, blowing air against his face and squirting pre, offering a draw so that the boy would be tricked into being the breeding stock of the beast. Even inside, Kyle could feel his ass getting pounded by the monster cock.

Kyle greedily took the tentacle into his mouth, disappointed that it wasn't the size of the beast's cock but happy nonetheless. Kyle was eternally grateful that the monster kept fucking him, even as cum spilled out of his cock.

The monster now surrounds Kyle in darkness, the tentacle in his mouth now giving him air. Tentacles surround Kyle, all cock shaped and hard. They grind and grind against Kyle's skin, spewing out cum. Soon the cage that held Kyle was starting to get filled with cum, Kyle practically swimming in it. The only thing providing him air was that tentacle in his throat.

Kyle felt the cum surrounding him and began to purr happily as the cock inside him continued to pound in and out. He knew he was going to fall asleep soon; he could feel the sweet release of sleep pulling him towards unconsciousness. However, he wanted to stay awake to at least feast on some of this beast's cum.

The tentacle produced a weird feeling as it slid down Kyle’s throat, going so deep blocked the path to Kyle's lungs. It pumped air like some sort of machine... Leaving Kyle's mouth totally free for cum to come in unnaturally. The pool of cum already came up to his neck, soon to take over his whole head... The monster could be felt walking away, moving somewhere while still fucking Kyle.

Kyle hesitated briefly as the cum covered his mouth. He could feel himself still breathing, still pumping air, but it felt so weird to not actually have to do it that he wanted to keep his mouth closed as the cum filled up past it.

The beast moved now, letting Kyle rest there... Where the monster was going, was beyond the boy. All there was, was darkness and the cum that surrounded him... along with the many tendrils that grinded against his every inch, and the massive cock that pumped his ass.

Finally, Kyle opened his mouth, filling it with cum. He felt the cum filling his mouth, then his nostrils, then his throat... The entire time, he fought to keep his mouth open until he was swallowing cum. The sensation was pure bliss; he finally understood what it meant when people said they could die happy. It felt like he had everything he could ever want. Slowly, he curled into a ball, giving the monster more access to his ass, and fell asleep to the somewhat rhythmic pounding the cock provided.


	5. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something a bit more romantic, so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it.

I let out a sigh as I opened the door to mine and my brother's single family home, sweat pouring down my face from our long run out in the intense heat. The air condition cranked as high as it would go felt so good to me that I wanted to moan.

Parker followed me inside, closing the door behind him. "Fucking hell, that was amazing. You okay, Connor?"

I nodded in affirmation. "I need a drink. It's too damn hot out."

Parker embraced me from behind and I could feel the grin lighting up his face. The musk wafting off him smelled amazing, and I let his scent envelop me completely before he let go. "Sounds like a fine idea; I'll get the drinks, you go relax."

I decided to listen to him and take a seat on the couch, moaning contentedly as my body finally had time to relax. Not that I wanted it, of course; if there was one thing I wanted to be doing, that would be having sex with my brother. I felt myself growing excited and casually used a pillow to cover it as Parker came back into the room, a beer in each hand. It was obvious he'd already had some, he was stumbling a bit and, knowing how much of a lightweight he is, his beer was probably half gone.

"I could kiss you right now," I joked, taking my beer from him. I was careful not to let my blush show.

Parker laughed, a wonderful sound that made me smile instantly. "Anytime, Con."

The blush finally reached my cheeks as Parker sat down next to me–right next to me, his body up against mine. I could feel every movement he made, and I was quickly getting excited again.

I let out a nervous chuckle before taking a large swig of my beer. I was definitely going to need it for what I was about to do.

Reaching out, I grabbed my brother's chin and turned it towards me before pushing my lips onto his own.

The kiss was everything I'd ever imagined it to be, and so much more. His lips were soft, as soft as what I'd imagine a cloud to feel like were it not just water vapor, and they tasted like the perfect combination of mint and beer - probably his toothpaste and his beer. It took a couple seconds, but the feeling that filled every fiber of my being when he kissed me back could only have been described as pure joy. I didn't want to let go, not for anything.

But, alas, the moment ended all too soon. Parker pulled away, took another drink of his beer, and set it on the table in front of us. I did the same; being unsure of what Parker was thinking scared me.

"So." Parker sounded a little nervous. "That really just happened."

"Yeah," I answered, though it didn't sound like a question. "I'm sor-"

Parker's lips had found my own, shutting me up. I held the sides of his face tightly, not wanting him to let go, almost scared of what would happen if he did. Instead of letting go, he crawled onto my lap, humping my crotch with his hard-on and hugging me tightly.

I was the one to disconnect our lips this time, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him like the world was ending.

"Parker, I've loved you since fucking seventh grade," I said, blushing as everything poured out. "I've wanted to have you fuck me since I knew what sex was, since I knew it could be done with another guy. I know society thinks it's wrong, but to me it feels so, so right and I don't want to trade what we could have for anything in this world, and I just wanted you to know that."

"I do," Parker said, making me blossom like a flower tree and light up like a huge strand of red lights. "I've known how you felt about me for months, but I never felt like it was the right time to tell you. I wanted it to be special, and I figured that your birthday would be special enough for you."

I honestly wanted to cry. Right there, in my brother's arms, sweat still dripping from my head and mixing with his own, hard-ons pressing together so hard it hurt, I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe that he waited for my birthday to tell me he loved me just as I loved him; it was so romantic and exciting that I wanted to cuddle him like a teddy bear for hours before he fucked me.

But my dick had other plans. I kissed Parker again, flipping us over so I could grind down on him. The moans I heard coming from him only made me hornier, crazier. He flipped us back over, leaving a trail of kisses from my mouth over to my earlobe which he sucked and pulled on, making me moan loudly. He left my ear and went straight down my neck, leaving a trail of love bites and marking me as his. I was perfectly fine with that.

He finally peeled himself off of me. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Come on, Con; we're going to the bedroom, and I'm going to make sure you recognize that you're all mine now."

I couldn't argue with him, I was too stunned but excited by what he said. I let him pull me towards his bedroom, hand clasped in hand, where I fell onto the bed.

"Take your clothes off and leave them in a pile on the bed, Connor. I'll be right back."

Smirking, I decided to wait until he got back to strip. He was carrying a shoe box, which I wasn't entirely worried about as I stood up. "I thought I'd give you a little show," I teased, starting to slowly take my shirt off.

I walked over to him and began to rub my now-shirtless body on him, kissing him right where I knew he was extra sensitive. The look on his face told me I was doing something right as I removed my jeans, letting them carelessly drop to the floor. I danced around him, only half-knowing what I was doing based on a YouTube video I'd seen somewhere about how to pole dance—he was my pole, and I was his dancer.

When he started to remove his clothes, I slapped his hand away and did it for him at the same tantalizing pace of my dance. I could hear his breathing growing heavier, faster, the air around us smelling of musk and heat as our bodies intermingled. My senses were blinded; I couldn't tell if he was dancing, or if I was, or if we both were. His mouth on mine both broke and increased the state of euphoria I was in, putting me on cloud nine as we fell onto the bed. I knew then that I wasn't his dancer anymore: I was his slave.

"You see now," he smirked. It wasn't a question. "Now that you're mine, you'll do whatever I say. Understand?"

His tone was teasing, playful, but I could tell he meant it. I nodded, watching as he got up and walked over to the box.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he claimed. "I just want to play some. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," I moaned.

Not but moments after, I was bound to the bed tightly, each arm and leg spread to a different corner of the bed as he began to ravage my body. His kisses felt like icy fire as they coursed down my chest, burning my skin as if preparing it for the cold that followed, and each touch of my throbbing cock to his chest was a strike of lightning. And if each kiss was fire, his mouth around my cock was the holy grail of hellfire–perfect in every sense of the word. I couldn't hold back my own moans as my body quivered underneath my one true love, my master, my brother.

It was everything I'd imagined, yet so much more. But it ended all too soon: just as I was about to cum, he pulled off, making me whimper with anticipation.

Parker chuckled. "You really liked that, didn't you?" I felt his hand caress my cheek and I instinctively nuzzled against it. "In that case, I have a treat for you."

I felt the rope on my wrists gain slack, and I almost immediately reached for my cock, an urgent need to cum filling every fiber of my being at that moment. Just before my hand could connect with flesh, however, Parker yanked on the rope, throwing my hand back to the top of the bed.

"You do not get to cum until I say so!" The look on his face made me want to quiver in fear, but it also made me want to open my ass wide for him and let him pound me like there was no tomorrow. My brain couldn't make sense anymore, it was too confused by the lust and the musk in the air. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," I said, moaning as he untied my legs. I could tell that with a single touch, my cock would start to leak, so I did my best to calm it down.

Parker’s hands grabbed my sides and flipped me over, and I was left on my hands and knees as Parker restrained me again. My head was left buried in the blankets atop the mattress as I felt his rough, callous fingers dancing across my cheeks. He chuckled at the whimpers that escaped me, the desperate, needy sounds that filled the room around us. When his fingers next connected with my skin, they were wet with lubricant as they pushed their way through my rectum, causing a sharp gasp of pleasure. 

Being a virgin, I had little experience with anal play, but it was better than anything I’d ever done when Parker was doing it. My body shook with excitement as my body released a torrent of moans, just as I could feel the heat in the room rising steadily. Parker’s middle finger pushed past my rectum and into my anus quickly, making me screw my eyes shut to block out a sharp jab of pain. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” I heard Parker whisper into my ear. “I’ve got you.” I couldn’t tell which got me more excited: the fact that all my dreams were all coming true at that very moment, or the whispers and proof of true love that my brother was giving to me. 

Parker’s lips found mine as a second finger found its way past tightened skin to join the first. I kissed back as fiercely as I could, allowing him to probe my mouth with his tongue as he probed my anus with his fingers. As I lost myself in the world of Parker’s mouth, I felt a third and a fourth finger join Parker’s two, finger-fucking me at a fast pace. I could feel myself drawing ever closer to the cliff that was a climax, but just as Parker finally broke the kiss, he removed his fingers from my hole. I could feel the whimper building in my throat, ready to release, when it finally happened. 

Parker’s cock found my hole and buried itself hilt-deep, accompanied by a blissful moan of “Connor”. I felt as though I were in heaven; wondering if this was what pure happiness felt like, all else disappeared as Parker began to fuck my prostate relentlessly. Parker’s lips found mine wide open, releasing a torrent of moans, an opportunity which he took to invade my mouth with his sweet-tasting tongue. I could still taste the mint that accompanied the beer on his lips earlier as I arched my back, every nerve in my body on fire from the feeling of his pounding. 

All too soon, I found the need to cum reaching me again, which I indicated to Parker in a series of moans that barely resembled words. But the brother that I loved so noticed and grabbed hold of my cock, jerking me off to the rhythm of his fucking, and I came within seconds. My moans increased in volume and duration as I came, calling out for my master with each squeeze of my rectum around his cock. His pace became erratic and sloppy, which I took as a sign that he would be coming soon as well. As much as I wanted to taste him in my mouth, the connection between us in this position felt too real, too intimate to break, and the rational part of me knew that this may not happen again. So I let Parker fill me with his seed, the seed of my brother and the man I loved most in the world. 

When Parker left me, I could feel every breath of cold air that filled the nearly empty cavity, and every slosh of the warm, filling liquid. I felt him turning me to face him, and his lips on mine, but it felt more like a dream as the exhaustion began to take over. 

To finish the experience, I fell asleep for a nap in my brother’s arms, in his bed, his scent filling my nostrils and his breathing lulling me to sleep. 


End file.
